Inevetable
by leese skyla
Summary: shane cheats on claire. claire falls pregnant from a scary old vampire who has feelings for her. claire gets kidnapped what happens to her?, or more importantly is her child ok? read what happens to claire danvers as life crumbles right beneath her. please R&R and give me constructive critisism i need it! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer all rights belong to Rachel caine

Chapter 1

Just a normal day for Claire Danvers, walking down Lott Street on the way home, to her home. She was back a little early than normal, she wanted to surprise her boyfriend Shane Collins (of nearly 2 years). She figured her other two house mates were out at work. Eve worked at the TPU coffee bar, Eve was her best friend, they were like sisters, and Eve had the whole Goth thing going on but underneath all that makeup she was stunning. She was with Michael their fourth house mate and he owned the house, Michael worked at a music shop demoing guitars and doing personal lessons. Michael was a vampire, like most people in the town which included her bi-polar boss. Welcome to Morganville you would never want to leave.

Claire walked up to the front door, keys already in her hand she walked in shutting the door behind her. She could hear giggles coming from upstairs. It wasn't Eve she was at work. Claire walked quietly up the staires, getting to the top she realised the giggling was coming from Shane's room. She tiptoed to stand out that door and listened in. she could hear ore giggling and the sound of more shoes being put on.

He wouldn't cheat on her, he just wouldn't.

Suddenly the door opened to a red faced Shane facing into the bedroom not noticing Claire standing right there. She tried to see who was in there…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was too short please r&r**

Chapter 2

Out of all the people it had to be her.

Jennifer, one of Monica's monickets.

Yeah Claire understood what his obsession was; she had long blonde wavy hair, long legs with a golden tan, her makeup was perfect, she was wearing a really tight dress that showed way too much cleavage and stilettos.

Claire let out a shocked noise, Shane turned facing her obviously shocked, his face went from happy glowing to a mixture of anger and regret In seconds.

Claire looked back and fourth between both faces, Jennifer looked smug. Claire took a step back.

"How could you?"She didn't even try to hide the pain in her voice as her eyes filled with tears.

"Claire I-I never wanted you to find out this way I'm so so-"she raised her voice.

"Your so what Shane? Sorry, really!" she paused letting her tears spill. "Why her Shane? Why? You know what, forget it I don't want to know, I hope you will be happy together." She stumbled back into her room.

"Claire, listen to me please, I never meant to hurt you it was a one off! Please listen to me!" he shouted through her door. She tried to ignore him.

Claire walked over to her bedroom window, picked up her phone and dialled Myrnins number asking if she could stay for a few days, obviously he said yes. She packed a few items of clothing and walked out her bedroom and down the stairs to see Shane on the sofa, head in his hands. He looked up at her when she walked past.

"Where are you going? You can't leave we need to sort this! Claire!" he stood up coming towards her as the front door opened and Michael and Eve walked in laughing. They stopped when they saw her and Shane facing each other with a suitcase in Claire's hand.

Eve was the first to speak.

"Guys what's going on?" she sounded worried

"I'm staying with a friend for a few days, hope you don't mind?" never taking her eyes away from Shane's.

"What? Why?" she turned to Shane"what have you done now dumbass?"

Michael now spoke up"Shane!" he said it with command in his voice.

Shane turned to look at Michael" she wants to go, let her go. I'm done with her, not like I haven't got any other girl lined up for me!" he turned his back on everyone and went upstairs. They heard his door slam shut.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, but I'm staying with Myrnin for a few days until I find somewhere to stay" she finally turned to look at them both "I love you both loads look after each other!"she hugged them both and walked out on their shocked faces. Nobody stopped her from leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember to r&r hope you like this.

Chapter 3

Claire didn't remember much after that. She woke up in myrnins bed; he was nowhere to be seen. That was until he heard voices coming from the other side of her door. One voice was unmistakably myrnin, he was arguing with a cold, hard female voice that she recognised and another male voice, his was harsher and full of hatred. She got up of the bed still in the clothes from last night and went to stand by the door to listen out.

"She can stay here until she sorts herself out!" obviously myrnin "unless you are willing to give her your first and last founder house?" he sounded too smug.

"Myrnin, look we will help her she can stay with Oliver for a couple of days-"she was cut off.

"Why with me I'm not a babysitter for your favourite pets Amelie no way!" he spat at her.

"Will you let me finish Oliver? She can stay with you until she gets sorted or until I am willing to give her m last house is that clear?!" her cold voice filled the room.

Claire stepped out from her room wanting to ask amelie a question before she left. All eyes were on her. "Amelie I was thinking would I be able to leave Morganville for a few months just until I have sorted myself out please, I will come back I promise?!" Claire pleaded.

Speaking to the founder of Morganville like that-speaking to any vampire like that certainly wishes for death. But amelie just started at her with those stormy grey eyes.

"Fine you leave under one condition" Claire looked at amelie waiting. "You must let us experiment on you, you must let us see if a vampire can have children with a human, for your friend's sake?"Amelie looked doubtful.

"No you can't do that; please amelie just let me go!" Claire begged.

Amelie shrugged "fine you go, but I expect a thank you when you get back." Amelie looked smug about something. Claire didn't notice she was too busy thinking about what she would do outside of Morganville.

Amelie issued Claire a car just so she could get out of town she also got her an apartment in Dallas. Claire was so happy t be out o Morganville.

After a couple of weeks Claire got a job as a professional singer earning millions. Claire was on the cover on magazines and everything. She was out of Morganville for 4 months when she noticed she was changing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the reviews happy tat you like this, sorry that the chapters are short or my spelling isn't that good. I might not be able to do much for a few days I'm in year 10 so everything is getting really hard now and I have way to much homework and everything just remember to r&r please much appreciated lol right now with the story hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4**

Claire didn't know what to do. She couldn't be pregnant; she hadn't slept with anyone- that was it.

Amelie.

Amelie offered to let Claire out of Morganville, under one condition. That was it she was pregnant.

"No!" Claire sobbed. All of Claire's life shattered from around her. 6 positive pregnancy tests was proof that she was, she still didn't believe it.

_**I'm going to have to go back to Morganville.**_ She thought, _**I'm not ready yet.**_ She put a hand on her bump which wasn't even showing through her clothes yet" hello little person, looks like we have to go through a little road trip back home for a bit." She sat on the sofa and fell asleep thinking of how much Morganville would've changed over 4 months.

She could see the welcome to Morganville sign head and shivered. Claire had already called amelie that morning t tell her she was coming back. Amelie told her to go to her first built founder house it was the only one empty, Claire went there just for her answers.

She was in the middle of unpacking when one of amelie guards was knocking at her front door; she wasn't allowed to go out on her own.

Claire looked behind the guard to see the black limo. Claire walked outside in her high laced black heels and got in the car going to founders square.

Finally the car stopped and her door opened so she stepped out. Claire had this funny feeling that something was wrong, her muscles started to ache, her eyes went blurry and she felt cold, freezing cold.

She took a step forward and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews it's very much appreciated. Glad you all enjoy it I'm trying to make the chapters bigger from now on but its pretty hard because I have it all typed on my phone and it looks huge from there.**

**This is a new chapter don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 5**

She felt as if she was floating on water, she thought she was dying. She woke up to a large room filled with people she barley knew. Myrnin was sat on a wooden chair guarding her, Amelie was talking to her guard and Oliver was at her feet watching her with a weird look in his eyes, almost like love.

Amelie noticed that she was awake and came rushing over, half way through her sentence. She was there in seconds.

"Claire you're awake. How are you feeling?"Her grey eyes were searching Claire's face looking for answers.

"I'm fine, uh."She looked around the room all eyes were on her, she noticed." hey everyone." She put on a fake smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. How far gone are you?"Amelie asked, she looked confused, obviously trying to hide the fact that it was her experiment after all.

"4 months give or take a few days. You experiment I presume all things considered, I haven't even had sex since a month before me and Shane split up because we were drifting apart." Claire snapped.

Myrnin spoke for the first time since she got there "Claire, I didn't want to its not my fault I know your only young my little bird but they made me I argued against it but-" he kept on rambling on so Claire cut him off.

"Myrnin stop its okay I forgive you, one question though." She shifted nervously. Everyone paid even more attention to her now." Who is the father to my child?"

Everyone turned away from her, obviously not wanting to tell her the answer. There was a tight tension in the room all of the other people and vampires left the only people in the room now was Claire, Myrnin Amelie and Oliver.

She wasn't leaving without answers.

Oliver spoke "maybe you should sit down you probably wont like the answer."

Claire glared at him why was he being so kind to her for. He hated her, or so she thought.

"Why do you care all of a sudden!" she all but screamed at him. _**Oh he's hot **_she thought.

"Just say I have had a change of heart." Oliver smiled at her. A genuine smile. Claire snorted back a laugh. "Well!" she said.

Everyone just looked at her not knowing what to say. That was until Oliver stepped forward.

"Fine you want to know your going to find out anyway, its mine." Claire just stared dumbfounded she was feeling something she shouldn't "we didn't want to tell you until after the baby was born, Claire I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. It was best it was mine anyway you wouldn't want a bi-polar child would you?"He asked.

Claire looked down at the floor,_** it could have been worse,**_ she thought.

"Oh" was all she could say. She had to sit down fast.

They took her back home and told her not to let anyone know she's here. But when does she ever listen. Oliver lingered behind.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done anything I knew you didn't want this." He went to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, it could have been worse. I don't regret it Oliver I'm glad it's yours." She smiled at him, he turned to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Claire and I promise I will be the best dad this little one could ever have." he leant forward and kissed her.

"I have to go back to amelie I will speak to you soon" he went to the door and blew a kiss to Claire shutting the door behind him.

Claire sat there waiting for him to come back. She gave up and went for a shower but there was only a bath. "That would have to do she" said out loud.

Claire was in the house for a few days getting fed up having only the occasional visitor like Amelie and Oliver even Myrnin cam round a few times wishing her well. She had to get out of that damned house.

Claire got dressed in black tights, a dress that was tight fitted and went to her thigh and her favourite black high heels. Good thing about being famous you could wear high heels and they would feel comfortable. She stepped out of the front door, feeling the fresh air blowing across her face. She went to her sleek black Porsche, her widows were tinted but not like the vamp tint. She got in and sped of to see old friends.

**Hope you like this I think its much longer than any other chapter remember to r&r might not be able to update for a few days getting everything ready for Christmas I will try and update soon though I'm only like 14 and it doesn't even feel like Christmas any more **

**I love you all**

**:*:*:***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while guys well from December anyway, major writer's block. School has me working 24/7. Anyways I will get on with it. Sorry my keys on my laptop are stuck so it's probably hard to make sense. Anyway r&r hope you enjoy it **

**Love you guys**

**Leese**

**Chapter 6**

Claire ended up going to the glass house to see Eve; she missed eve and Michael a lot. She pulled into the drive thinking about the last time she was here; she sat there wondering if it was a good idea. She didn't know Eve was watching the car from the front door until she had a knock at her window. "Here goes nothing" she said to herself, then opened the car door and stepped out.

"Claire! CLAIRE!" Eve screamed and ran around the car to hug her best friend "where have you been?!" she demanded.

"Amelie let me get out of Morganville for a while, just so I can get my head straight after what happened with Shane" wait she forgot about him "is he here?"

Eve answered "no he went to work half an hour ago" she started to look Claire up and down looking shocked.

"Eve what's wrong?" Claire asked

"You're PREGNANT!" eve screamed "and you didn't even tell me! Your own best friend "

"Wait what? Oh yeah I will tell you inside its kind of creepy" Eve just looked at her small bump, nodded and lead the way in. They went into the kitchen; Claire sat down as eve started to make coffee for the both of them, before turning around to face Claire.

"So tell me then!" she demanded.

So Claire sat there and told eve the whole story from the beginning to were she is now.

"So who's is it then?" eve asked confused.

"You wont like it-"she stopped to survey Eve"- its Oliver's!" Claire looked away ready to be screamed at, but nothing happened so she turned back to her.

"Wait you didn't have sex did you?"Eve unexpectedly asked.

!no when I was at myrnins for the night, when I first caught Shane, they must've injected me in my sleep. I haven't toughed him honest!"Claire added.

"Okay but next time you do something like this, I must be the first person that gets told, being your best friend and all.!"

"Okay" they got up and hugged each other. The front door banged open, Claire froze thinking t was Shane. The kitchen door opened to reveal Michael.

"Claire, is that you?" Michael asked studying her.

"Hey Michael, missed me?"She grinned at him, which he happily returned.

"Glad your back CB. How long have you been back in town?"He asked as he went into the fridge to pull out his opaque bottle of tomato juice, she told herself.

"its been about a week, they haven't let me leave my house, as a matter of fact I've sneaked out jus to see you two you should feel special." She smiled at the thought of them looking for her.

"They who?" they asked in unison.

"Um Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin." She told them. "Which reminds me I have to go back home before they miss me." She laughed.

"Claire" eve was now speaking. "Where do you live now?"

Claire hesitated before telling them "the very first built founder's house, 11 teeth street. I know how ironic." She chuckled to herself "anyway I'm going to love you and leave you, the next time they leave me alone I will try and pop round or you can come over. Call me anytime you want its fine. I love you both!" she added.

"We love you too CB!" eve hopped up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah see you later. Be careful CB we don't want any accidents!" Michael said as she gave him a goodbye hug.

They both walked her to her car safely. And she drove home.

Claire parked up and got out of her car, walking to the door she grabbed her key and went to unlock her door.

"Where have you been?"A voice came from the living room. Obviously Oliver. She stepped forward and closed the door behind her, and went to meet Oliver. He was sat on the sofa, arms folded; watching her with his deep grey stormy eyes following her every move as she went to sit in the chair furthest away from him, facing the window.

She sarcastically said "out"

This got Oliver annoyed."Claire, you weren't supposed to leave you know it's too dangerous for people to know you are here!"He stood up taking carful steps towards her; she continued to look out of the window. She lazily shrugged.

"Claire look at me!" he ordered. He was much closer now he bent down so he was at her level. He cupped her chin with his hand forcing her to look at him. "How am I supposed to look after you and our child if you are going places with out telling me?"

He kissed her, using so much passion. His cold marble lips moved in sync with hers, his tongue asking for entrance with she accepted. Her hand was wrapped in his hair, keeping them close. His arm wrapped around her crushing there bodies together never letting go. Until he released her so she could breath, their foreheads rested against each other. They were looking deep into each others eyes, which were showing so much love and adoration.

"Don't do it again okay? You worry me" he kissed her one last time and then turned to walk out.

"Wait. When will you be back?" she asked, her cheeks turning a nice shade of red.

"Soon." He answered

"Thank you Oliver!" she called to him but got no reply as he disappeared out of the door. She went to bed soon after, smiling to herself. She fell asleep dreaming of herself, Oliver and their child.

One happy family.

**That's it for this chapter I thought after being away for so long I would treat you all by giving you this bi one. Hope you appreciate it.**

**Remember to R&R.**

**Love you guys**

**Leese**

**xxxxx**


End file.
